Machines and vehicles (collectively, “Machines”) in industrial applications may have operator display screens that utilize LCD technology. Such operator display screens may display operational and machine parameters, measurements, and the like as well as system health and warning indicators. During nighttime operation of the Machine, it is desirable to dim the display screen except for the system health and warning indicators because it is desirable to have such indicators visually stand out from the rest of the information on the display screen in order to gain the operator's attention. While older light emitting diode technology allowed for separate back lighting control of a region dedicated to provide system health and warning indicators, LCD technology typically does not. Thus, when an LCD screen is dimmed for nighttime operations, the system indicators are dimmed too. As a result there is no localized brightness that can differentiate for the operator the system health and warning indicators from the rest of the display.
US Publication No. 2007/0146344 published Jun. 28, 2007 (the '344 Publication) discloses a display module for dimming an area of interest in a display screen by varying voltage to the area of interest. This type of arrangement is complicated to implement. A better system is needed.